1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile dashboard and, more specifically, to an electroluminescent dashboard control circuit for automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of automobile dashboards are known. One automobile dashboard design is known comprising a printed face panel with mechanical indicators. Another automobile dashboard design is known having an electroluminescent face panel with mechanical indicators. There are also known automobile dashboards that have an electroluminescent face panel and electronic indicators. These automobile dashboards are monotonous and not attractive to young people.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an electroluminescent dashboard control circuit for automobile, which drives different colors of electroluminescent lamps of the automobile dashboard to alternatively emit light subject to the voltage level of inputted voice signal from a microphone. According to one aspect of the present invention, electroluminescent dashboard control circuit comprises a voltage comparator, which controls the operation of different colors of electroluminescent lamps subject to the voltage level of inputted voice signal received from a microphone. According: to another aspect of the present invention, the electroluminescent dashboard control circuit further comprises a selector switch for the selection of a full-light mode and an auto mode. When switched to auto mode, the voltage comparator controls the operation of the electroluminescent lamps automatically subject to the voltage level of inputted voice signal. When switched to full-light mode, the electroluminescent lamps are all turned on upon the presence of an input voice signal.